epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:OrcaRock1624/Squidward VS Tiff
When thinking of angry characters for a rap battle, Squidward is definitely one of the first to come to mind. Can't say the same for Tiff, though. But since I am a big fan of the Kirby series, and since I love Squidward VS Benson by CMRB, this was a go for me! "Deuteragonist of Kirby: Right Back At Ya!, Tiff, battles grumpy octopus from Spongebob Squaurepants, Squidward, in this battle. Though, a familiar face to Tiff may appear during the battle... (I apologize for the weird un-named lines in the poll. I don't know how to fix that. Tiff: I’m facing a “Squid” with 6 arms? Odd! I’ll bring in my notebook, And say you look wrong! It’s a Blockbuster Battle, ''' '''When was your last movie? I’ll give you Frights to the Finish! So I just know you’ll be losing! It’s gonna be Tuff, you Cartoon Buffoon! I’m now your worst eNeMeE! And that’s true! Blast you with a series canon, Gonna give you a Surprise, Sucka! Kicking you to the curb, Call it RIGHT BACK AT YA! How many characters will you face, In the community? What’s next, opposites? You VS Hello Kitty? I’ve had a better Kitty in my series, ask Magolor! I’ll take your neighbor’s name, And rename him Sponge-bore! There’s no rift, when you face Tiff! Even the Kruddy Krab can’t survive this! Seriously, I’ve taken down a flipping Nightmare! I’ve stolen Dedede’s binoculars, hide if you dare! Spongebob: I’M READY! ''' ''Squidward:'' '''For a battle, They put me against a kid? I’ll leave you Half-Baked, And leave your Cook pan flipped! Just be Escar-gon so I can be alone! Here’s a Pillow Case: JUST STAY AT HOME! I won’t need Flower Power to take you down! I’ll give you a Knuckle, Joe, Here Comes The Daughter, son! I’ll leave you like A Princess in Dis-Dress, So Hatch Me if You Can! You can Walky all over me, But please be quiet! Want some Abusement? I’ll play my music! I’ll make you completely lose it! And yet the only way, You’d like Kirby’s music is if you could Toon it! It’s a Kirby Derby now, ''' '''You’re losing this rap race! Can I say in a nutshell, THAT YOU SHOULD GET OUT OF MY FACE! I’ll leave you silenced like Gary, It’s gonna get scary! Since one of your only friends, Is a southern canary! You’re getting puffed up like Kirby, Call you Mrs. Puff! Get in. Or else, the reverse 720 tailspin, Will leave you in the dust! Tiff: Man, calm down, you’re worse than Dedede! It’s gonna get Chilly, I mean that literally! At least I don’t live near a stupid star! This was a piece of cake! Sweet or sour! It’s a Pet Threat! Are you set yet? ‘Cause you look like, You need Monster Management! You’ve never met someone this strong, Call it Crusade for the Blade! I’m turning the tables, call me Mabel, The Chill Factor will freeze your face! Squidward: I’ll scam you, like you were at school again! Stop bugging me, you’re not lending me a hand! Trick or Trek? I’d prefer not to celebrate! Here’s a raw deal: Yet, why aren’t you out of my face! Your show’s so old now, ''' '''I’ll call you a Fossil Fool! You’re Going Bonkers, I see! Do you guys even have pools? Boy, I’m just chilling in a mad face under the sea, You’ll see me in a new perspective, But only in Kirby 3D! *The Kirby: Right Back At Ya! intro plays, but then switches to Tuff* Tuff: C’mon guys, stop it! It’s my time to shine! Squidward, you’re such a bummer! Try to be nicer sometimes! I’m Pilot-ing now, And I see you two are in Combat! If you could have Copy Abilites, Boomerang would be a good comeback! Tiff: (That’s not-) ''' ''Tuff:'' '''Shut up, Tiff! You bring Cappy Town Down! The kids actually like, When me and Kirby are around! Squidward should actually have 8 tentacles, Call him Octocon! Call me a Max Flexer, ''' '''These rhymes get me strong! Here’s a Kirby Quiz: What has to happen, When two peeps with anger issues, By Tuff get wrecked?! I’ll get you drifting off to sleep, Call me Noddy! This is a Whale of a Tale to tell, To the kids: You’ve been naughty! In Japan, they prefer Bun, see! Even though we have good series, You two aren’t funny! You’ve both gone Frog Wild, For you, I’ve hit the ground running! Sorry Squidward, it seems I’ve done it... WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! RAP- *The logo get attacked by many Copy Abilities) -BATTLE! ' 'WHO WON? Tiff Squidward Tuff TIE '' Category:Blog posts